


spring day; a letter to my love

by chweseoul



Series: inspired by songs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I DONT EVEN SHIP THIS, Love Letters, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, a lot of feeeelings, basically hansol writes a letter to seungkwan and reads it to him while he recalls things, but not?, hurt me, i just wanted to put that out there because i think this concept can be kinda confusing, i never write this kinda stuff asdskd like idk this feels weird, idk its cute, idk just read it lol, letter to love, more verkwan from a boogyu shipper!!, not like my usual writing, ohhhhkayyy, seungsol, tbh, thats all ill say 4 now, this, this is a new one, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweseoul/pseuds/chweseoul
Summary: hansol writes seungkwan a letter and recalls their best, and worst, moments together because seungkwan is the spring to his winter.- based off of spring day by bts.





	spring day; a letter to my love

**Author's Note:**

> okay lads
> 
> Hello, its me. Honestly, i don’t really write anymore lol, like im so unactive hhhh. I try but i hate forcing writing. Anyways, this is based on spring day by bts (obviously) and honestly, i actually wrote this for a school project (well i wrote this for someone else bc she didn’t want to write it herself lmao) so i mean, might as well make it useful? Idk its stupid and basic and generic and all that, but it was something to me, it meant something to me in that moment when i wrote it, although it’s not much and im far too incapable of properly expressing my feelings, this was enough to make it feel like it was mine, (eventho someone else used it but i digress) ultimately, i must add, if youre not one for stupid long descriptions and metaphors and all that jazz, maybe don’t read this, i feel like it might put u to sleep :((
> 
> (also more verkwan from a boogyu shipper????????)
> 
> Italics are memories / flashbacks, sorry if this is confusing sjha

 

_ spring day; a letter to my love _

 

april 8th 2019

 

“the days become warmer in april. the days become longer in april. although the sun shines longer and the nights feel shorter, somehow the warmth feels stuck, and i’m just looking at it from the cold. it’s always winter here” he taps his heart for a moment, even though it’s barely noticeable “even in august it’s like december.”

 

_ seungkwan's cheeks always warmed nicely when he stepped out into the sun, the drowsy days of december were finally gone and the admirable days of april were upon seoul. vernon liked watching him like this. seungkwan’s always been a boy of warm weather, jeju was always so pleasant, vernon likes to believe, it made seungkwan just as, if not more, pleasant. and the days got longer in april, got longer and brighter, although, sometimes vernon thought that maybe it wasn’t the sun that made the flowers bloom, but rather seungkwan's pretty gummy smile. the one that brought his cheeks up to his eyes and made his tongue peek out just a little. definitely. _

 

“the first day of spring comes in march” vernon continues “it lets in warm wind and blooms pretty flowers. but it feels as if time is stuck, and i’m alone in the icy winter, despite the cherry blossoms that are born on the branches of trees. like the tiny dust that flies through the air, like the snowflakes that dance in the wind, i wish that i could be the snow, and reach the spring just a little faster.” 

 

_ “hey baby” vernon heard seungkwan breathe out over the phone, quietly but prettily, gently, he’s had a long day, hansol can tell.  _

 

_ “hey sunshine, how was your day?” _

 

_ vernon hated that he wasn’t there next to seungkwan at times like these. he wished that he could just be there with him, run his fingers through seungkwan’s rosey hair and promise him that tomorrow will be better. he wished that he could look at the stars with seungkwan, holding him close and reminding him that they could face anything together. but hansol looks at the stars of new york, and seungkwan at those of seoul. and although, ultimately, they’re the same stars, they never feel the same.  _

 

_ “when will you be back?”  _

 

_ seungkwan always asked, vernon could never reply _

 

_ “soon”  _

 

_ “i wish soon would come faster” .  _

 

“y’know” hansol flips the paper, “the first moments of april are gentle, the clock shifts forward and although the times change, i do not. but nevertheless, it’s a pretty sight to look out on. the wind no longer howls in the night, but rather sings a soothing lullaby from time to time as it carefully treads through sleepy neighbourhoods. you used to sing to me like that. the flowers are refreshing, blooming even the places where you wouldn’t expect, shedding their petals from time to time and opening when the sun greets them at dawn.”

 

_ seungkwan was always so gentle, his fingers almost weightless as they would drift aimlessly across vernons collarbones.  _

 

_ “you have such pretty skin” he would mumble, soft and easy, as if the words didn’t shake vernon’s whole heart. _

 

_ “it’s too early” vernon would whine, hiding from seungkwan’s pretty eyes, looking at him as if he was all there was to look at.  _

 

_ “it’s actually nine, not eight, clocks changed, did you forget again baby?”  seungkwan would ask, he always reminded vernon. _

 

_ “sorry, right, but please, can we sleep in a bit, sing for me, anything love, we have this day for us only” vernon would return, letting seungkwan's hands ruffle and tread through his hair as he ignored the sunlight trying to sneak in.  _

 

_ seungkwan always agreed _

 

“the skies in april are a comforting azure blue, hanging slightly above civilization, for a lot longer than usual. the skies don’t cry in april, their months of sadness are left behind, while mine, unfortunately, remain.” vernon’s voice drops and he needs a moment. he swallows, collecting himself.

 

“the sunlight streams like a waterfall in april, peeking through blinds and spilling over kitchen tables as the sun rises further into the sky. and the birds sing just a little bit brighter in april, as they return from their warm summer holidays, finally coming home. would you come home?”

 

_ “you, i can’t believe you!” vernon had yelled, loud, booming voice, dangerously low. _

 

_ “do you ever think about anyone other than yourself?! i let you go to new york, i didn’t say a thing when you left me for 8 months, i let you go because i knew it was good for you, why can’t you do the same?” seungkwan whimpered back, he’d long given up on holding back his tears.  _

 

_ “i just got back seungkwan! i just got back and you’re already going? couldn’t you have postponed it just a bit?” vernon bites back, jaw clenched as he lets out a shaky breath.  _

 

_ “i already did, i waited for you, i wanted to be here when you got home, but i see that my efforts go unnoticed.” seungkwan nods bitterly to himself before moving to the front door,  _

 

_ “where are you going?” vernon asks, eyes suddenly more wet than he remembers. _

 

_ “i’m calling my manager to come get me”  _

 

_ “but you said you’re leaving on wednesday, why-”  _

 

_ “i want to go now”  _

 

“april is a lot quieter, a whisper almost, a whisper of pretty words and comforting phrases. april is beautiful, it makes people beautiful. april is flipping through the pages of a new book, as you read in the soft, steady sunlight. april is juice boxes being tossed among little kids during recess. april is homemade cinnamon rolls, baked in the early morning when the sun becomes just a little bit too bright to sleep with.” vernon scans over seungkwan’s face for a moment, his little moles still in place and his eyelashes as long as always, “you’re my april.

 

_ seungkwan was the most beautiful man on the planet in vernon’s eyes. he was everything beautiful all in one. not only was he beautiful but he created beautiful things. seungkwan sang the prettiest melodies and produced the more alluring songs. he wrote the kindest messages and he spoke the loveliest words. there was nothing boo seungkwan did that wasn’t beautiful. but god, in spring, seungkwan was the most beautiful version of himself.  _

 

_ “vernon!” seungkwan would exclaim, before running into vernon’s arms, tightly wrapping his own arms around vernon’s shoulders, “lets go!”  _

 

_ seungkwan would drag him by the hand all around the prettiest parts of seoul, taking pictures from time to time or stopping to pet a puppy. and they’d always stop by the han river, to look out for fish or couples on little boats.  _

 

_ “love” vernon would whisper as he turned seungkwan’s face to his, slotting a small daisy behind seungkwan’s ear. seungkwan would hum, placing his hand on top of vernons and leaning over to press a gentle kiss to his lover’s cheek.  _

 

“streets are busy again, there’s no need to pour salt on the roads anymore. people ride their bikes again, basking in the breeze which follows them around, carrying pretty petals and pollen on it’s back. the canals become bathed in golden light, the water which trickle through them, clear as day. the days call for sundresses and sandals, yearn for light layers of sunscreen and plenty of pretty pictures piling up in camera rolls.” 

 

_ “smile!” seungkwan extends the camera in front of their faces as he pulls a peace sign up with his free hand. _

 

_ “yah is this necessary?” vernon chuckles, placing his hand on seungkwan’s lower back, pulling the older boy closer to him.  _

 

_ “of course it is! i want to remember every day with you~” seungkwan flirts smoothly, taking pictures of them as he speaks, adjusting the angle from time to time and pulling different faces and poses.  _

 

_ “okay but do you have to take like a thousand?” vernon asks once seungkwan’s done, phone now close to his face as he flicks through the photos. vernon’s hand remains, slyly slotting itself into seungkwan’s back jean pocket.  _

 

_ seungkwan swallows as he feels vernon’s hand but keeps his eyes on the photos, using all his energy to not comment.  _

_  
_ _ “yes, not that it really makes a difference because you look the same in all of them!” seungkwan whines softly, punching vernon’s arm softly.  _

 

_ “you love my face though”  _

 

_ “hm, can't disagree there”  _

  
  


“i wish to bathe in the sunlight and dance like the flower petals in the lazy wind too, i wish to hold the warmth between my fingers and drink it up like a cold glass of water. but i’m stuck in the winter of my heart, which doesn’t long for sundresses and sandals but for your touch under my fingers.” 

 

vernon traces a finger down seungkwan’s face, smoothing his thumb over seungkwan’s cheek and cringes at the coldness of his face,

 

“for this cold winter to end, for my flowers to bloom again, please stay, just a little longer.” 

 

he hears the sound of a drop falling and sees a singular teardrop sink into the delicate paper in his fingers which starts to crumple under his firm fingers. a sigh leaves his lips, and he wipes his tears away quickly before folding the papers along their crease lines and slipping them back into the envelope, which he perches gently against the light on the table.  

 

“vernon” 

 

vernon looks up, eyes flying to the door, “i know” 

 

joshua smiles at him sadly, vernon hates the look of pity on his face but says nothing. 

 

“i’ll be back love, i’ll see you soon, please hang in there, i love you. i’ll always love you” vernon says softly, leaning in closer to seungkwan’s ear, and presses a kiss to his temple. 

 

he leaves the door open just a little bit, knowing one or the other nurse is on their way to check on seungkwan. and he looks back, just a moment more, 

 

“i miss you, my spring day” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> o my fuckin god he fuckin dead lmaoooo  
> (jk but he's close lol)


End file.
